Runescape Timeline
Below is a list of infamous events in the existance of RuneScape: 2006 *12 January - 5,000 RSC accounts receive permanent bans for macroing. *19 January - Over 15,000 accounts receive permanent bans for Macroing in RuneScape 2. *6 June - There was an infamous glitch during Cursed You's level 99 Construction party. 2007 * 2 January - The Rule Seven Protest begins and also 2006 Christmas Event ended. * 24 February - A massive 14 hour riot takes place in Falador in World 28. * 2 June - The servers of RuneScape crash in what will be called the first server blackout. After they are restarted, there are riots held by angry players in Worlds 64, 65, and 66. * 15 July - All of the servers crash yet again, in what will be called the second server blackout. The blackout was caused by a disruption at Jagex's internet provider. Many players were angry at Jagex and staged a large riot it Falador, World 66. Players where further angered when many players where teleported to the Ice Plateau and killed. * 17 July - Infuriated players stage a massive riot in Falador in World 99 (which will be later called the World 99 riot) in response to Jagex updating the Pest control minigame to reduce experience. A new record is also set for simultaneous users active on the Rants section of the official forums, with numbers of active users rising above 350. * 2 August - A server blackout occurs on Worlds 50-55. Any player trading at this time loses the item they were trading and is logged out. * 24 August - All the servers go offline, due to a bug fix. Paul Gower apologized on the official forums. Excluding regular updates during which a few servers are taken offline occurring when few players are online, this is the fourth time in less than three months in which multiple servers have unexpectedly crashed or been taken offline, and the third instance during that time period in which all of the servers have been offline. * 19 November - The third server blackout takes place. Once the servers come back online, a protest in World 66, Falador takes place. * 10 December The 'Pay to Pk' Riot starts after the removal of player killing in the Runescape:Wilderness:Wilderness. It went on for a week, and videos immediately started appearing on YouTube showing the riot. 2008 *3 January: A riot breaks out in Varrock on World 1. It ends less than seven hours later. *11-12 January: The Karamthulhu summoning glitch is discovered. It is fixed less than 36 hours later. * 4-5 June: A riot breaks out in Worlds 1 and 2, a continuation of December 2007's Pay to Pk Riot. This riot is known as the Wilderness Riot * 20 August: Players sell large amounts of expensive items on the Grand Exchange, precipitating the 2008 Market Crash. 2009 2010 2011 1 February - The Wilderness and free trade are brought back by popular demand.